The Bathtub
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: Takuya's favorite time with Kazuki is bath time. Tenimyu, KazuYa pairing.


Title: The Bath Tub

Author: Rosetta Starfire Stone

Pairing: Kazuya

A/N: Okay so I lied when I said Sequel would be the last story. Here is a short story I wrote after reading the interview between Kazuki and Takuya. Trust me; this is pretty close to what they seemed to be hinting at, even if they kept saying it wasn't so. Oh those two just needed to admit they were totally in love with each other.

PS: I blame my current obsession on both Kazuya and AtoJiro on ice flow and YaoisLove since it's your stories that I have been reading. Although it's not a terrible pair to be obsessed with at the moment. So thank you for this obsession.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, obviously, but if I did than Takuya would have never moved out from Kazuki's place. Those two are so married.

It was a simple bathtub. Nothing really special about it, could easily fit one person, but was a little cramp when two were involved. Takuya knew that fact very well. He knew that two people, two full grown men, inside the tub were a cramped fit. Knees up to the chin, and very little room to move about in. He knew this from his time living with Kazuki, when the two would finish up a long day of practice and would sit in the tub together, telling the other about their day and commenting on what they were hearing. He remembered sitting across from the other male, knees touching and water threatening to spill onto the floor each time they so much as shifted, the low light giving unique shadows of his face every time he spoke or laughed. Takuya remembers all those moments every time he steps into the bathroom, and he misses those times. Just like now.

The young dancer was standing at the sink in the same bathroom as the tub brushing his teeth for the night. It's been a few years since he was able to call the place home, but sure enough Takuya had finally moved back into the place that he once lived in during his Tenimyu years. Spitting out the tooth paste from his mouth he looked up into the mirror to check out his reflection. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the very tub that was in his thoughts just a moment ago. Takuya sees it but he tries to force himself not to look over. Instead he turned on the water and watched the foam disappear down the drain before cupping some water in his hands to splash on his face.

It was getting late, and he knew that Kazuki was to be home soon. Despite the fact the pair were living together again they hadn't seen each other a lot lately due to conflicting schedules and little time to sleep. In fact except a couple of times in the morning right before running out the door Takuya hasn't seen the singer in almost a week.

Well better be a week of a busy schedule than the past four years living apart from one another, Takuya concluded in his head before dipping down closer to the sink to splash more water on it. While he was down he heard the familiar click of someone opening the bathroom door. Looking up he couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face of the sight of Kazuki in the mirror.

"Welcome home." He said to the reflection.

"I'm home." The Kazuki reflection replied with a tired smile.

Takuya quickly notice that and spun around to look at the real Kazuki. The singer was currently leaning against the door frame, dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark red shirt. He was smiling but his eyes had dark lines under them and his skin was pale from exhaustion.

"You're tired." Takuya told him.

"I know. Busy week." Kazuki replied before he yawned into his hand. "Sorry."

Takuya quickly stepped forward and put his hands on the older's arms. Smiling up at the other male he gently rubbed the arms in a soothing manner. Kazuki smiled down at him in silent thanks.

"You need to get some rest." Takuya told him softly and tried to gently push him out of the bathroom. Kazuki was quick to dig his heels in though.

"But we haven't seen each other all week. I thought we could spend some time talking, just a little bit." Kazuki explained.

"All right, let's chat a little." Takuya agreed with a grin as he went to go past the other. Kazuki brought his hand around the other's waist, halting him in his action. "Nani, I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I do." Kazuki agreed, his tired smile becoming a slight smirk as he glanced past Takuya.

Takuya glanced over his shoulder to see what exactly the other was looking at and his eyes widened. The tub! Kazuki was staring at the tub.

"Wait, you're not serious are you?" Takuya asked in surprise. Kazuki smiled down at him. "Oh man, you're actually serious."

"Come on, for old times' sake." Kazuki reasoned.

Takuya didn't really think the older singer was serious but sure enough, ten minutes later Takuya found himself in a similar position as he was a couple of years ago. Naked, with his knees to his chin in the tub with Kazuki sitting opposite of him, the water threatening to spill over by their movements. Takuya didn't know if he should blush or laugh from it all.

"So…" Kazuki began like what they were doing was a daily occurrence. "How was your day?"

Takuya did laugh at that. The smile on his boyfriend's face from across the tub was so bright and cheerful, the light playing off the expression perfectly. Takuya placed his chin on his knees and smiled at the older male.

"You know, I was just thinking about the last time we did this."

"Really now."

"Yeah, we use to do this all the time when we first lived together. But there is a difference in it."

"And that is?"

"Um I'm pretty sure we weren't dating last time we did this."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Takuya blinked at that and tilted his head in thought. After a moment he shook his head and smiled cheerfully.

"Nah, it totally makes it that much better."

Kazuki smiled at him for that.

"Ne how was your day?" Takuya asked curiously.

"Long, we were filming for that new film and I learned something about one of my cast members."

"What's that?"

"Uehara-san never shuts up." Kazuki replied with a slight roll of his eyes. "Like ever.."

Takuya blinked and then burst out laughing at that. He grinned across the tub at the other.

"Isn't he friends with Ruito?"

"Probably explains the chatty nature he has." Kazuki grumbled lightly and Takuya snickered.

"Well from what I heard from Rui, he's a talented actor and I think he's excited for the chance to be working alongside you for this movie. Just don't kill him or anything, not only would it look bad for you but Rui might be upset if you hurt a friend of his."

"An upset Ruito leads to an upset Takumi and that's just a situation I don't want to find myself in anytime soon." Agreed Kazuki with a grin.

"Exactly." Takuya agreed as well with a nod.

Kazuki laughed at this and shook his head. Glancing over at the clock above the door he noted how late it was getting. The two needed to go to bed if they were to get any sleep for tomorrow. Takuya noticed the look and also glanced over. When he saw the time he sighed but mentally knew it was time. Disappointed, since he really was enjoying himself he offered the other a soft smile.

"I think it's time for bed, don't you?" He commented quietly.

"Ah.." Kazuki agreed softly as well.

Kazuki rose from the tub at this, the water splashing violently around from the movement, and stepped out. Takuya tried not to look, he really did. He kept his eyes firmly on the water in the tub, the nice warm water. Oh a quick glance wouldn't hurt, he thought to himself as he allowed himself to glance to the side. And then he forgot to breath.

He would be the first to admit that Kazuki was gorgeous. He was still keeping in shape if his broad back and strong legs were anything to go by, and those arms were also toned and muscular as well. Takuya sighed dreamily as he watched the other wrap a towel around his waist which was almost disappoint to the younger male, the ass was also pretty nice to look at to, when he realized Kazuki was also staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Kazuki asked jokingly.

"Um…." Takuya's brain drew a blank in how to answer that one and he realized there was no answer he could actually give to that one. "Yes?"

Kazuki laughed at this and Takuya blushed in embarrassment. Smiling at the other male, the singer picked up the second towel on the sink and made his way to the edge of the tub. Takuya glanced up at the other and smiled lightly.

"Get up, or else you're going to start pruning and I'll have to tell everyone I'm dating a raisin." Kazuki ordered with a grin.

"Yes mother." Takuya grumbled as he rose from the water, which began to spill over the edge of the tub's rim from the movement.

Kazuki laughed and tossed the towel over the other's head, rubbing it through Takuya's hair to get the water out. Takuya laughed at the treatment and stepped closer to the older male to feel the body heat. Kazuki then wrapped the towel around the other's waist, his arms staying on the younger's hips when he was done. Takuya looked up and smiled, taking another step so he was pressed up against the other, his own arms going around the singer's back.

"Bed time?" The singer questioned softly in the slightly damp hair.

"Mm."

Pulling back, he took the other's hand and led him out of the bathroom to where their room was located. As Takuya followed he glanced over his shoulder at the tub, a grin on his face. It had been awhile but that was a lot of fun. He began humming the 'Rubber Ducky' song from Sesame Street (in poor English I may add) as he walked into the bedroom. Kazuki snorted at this but pulled the other close to press a kiss to his forehead. Oh yeah, Takuya thought with a huge smile on his face, he loved bath time with Kazuki.


End file.
